


Wind It Up

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <i> Hey I don't know if you still take prompt, but a ficlet about Blaine dancing in a party or in a club, getting low ( you know, like the song, get low get low) with Kurt watching of course :P</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me ages to gather enough muse for, but it was fun to write. Inspired by both Get Low by Lil’ Jon and the East Side Boyz and Dip It Low by Christina Milian.

Parties are not the usual way that Kurt spends his Friday nights. Despite being a young, gay man in New York, he really doesn’t have a spectacular night life. He goes to work Monday to Friday and acts as the best assistant he could. By the weekend he was tired and agitated. Most times he didn’t want to go out and deal with crowds of people. They mean effort and work and more of a headache.

Couldn’t he just skip to the point of having a boyfriend to meet at home every night?

According to Josh from the office, no. Which is why Kurt found himself leaning against the bar of a bar he’d never been into before. Josh swore that this place was the best to come and meet other young gay men and Kurt hadn’t had the fight in him to say no.

Being here didn’t make him feel comfortable though, or give him any idea of what to do. The thought of going up to some random guy and using a cheesy pick up line felt wrong. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to join the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Too many unknowns touching him and messing up his person with their sweat and hands and whatever else. Just not Kurt’s thing.

He couldn’t help but sigh as he took another sip of his drink and wondered how much longer he had to stay to satisfy his co-worker. Of course, that’s when his eyes got hooked.

On the edge of dance floor was the nicest ass he had ever seen. Really. It was perfect. Framed in tight, short pants he could see rounded curve of the plump flesh. His eyes watched hypnotised as the perfect globes swayed with the beat. Kurt couldn’t tell you what song was playing and he wouldn’t care, but boy would he list this song as his favourite right now. Because the beat was making the man shake just right, dipping low sensually as it circled and circled.

Kurt felt his mouth go a bit dry as he watched, wishing he was next to the man. He could just imagine what it would be like to be pressed behind the other man. Feeling that perfect ass rock and twist into his crotch. He’d pull the nameless man against him as tight as he could, so there would be no doubt that his dancing was appreciated.

“So, are you going to go over there or not?”

Fuck. Kurt jumped at the sound of Josh’s voice next to him. He hadn’t noticed him walk over. The glare Kurt sent to his friend was tempered by the blush of embarrassment growing on his face. Of course Josh would catch him staring, of course. Now he’d never hear the end of it.

“No really. Go over there. I’m pretty sure I saw that guy looking at you when he walked in. That show is all for you, Kurt.”

Feeling silly, Kurt glanced back over to the man. What he saw made his jaw drop. Not only was the hypnotic swaying still happening, but now the man was looking over his shoulder, his eyes on Kurt. The other man turned his head quickly at being caught, but the damage was done. Kurt knew.

Well, if that’s how this game was going to be played, he might as well go get his prize.


End file.
